


God damn it

by Satanismywaifu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?????????//, Blow Jobs, Bro being a shit, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Yeaaah, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanismywaifu/pseuds/Satanismywaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro interrupts a skype call with john, Dave disconnects and Bro wants to suck his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God damn it

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a sad thing so i wrote a smutty thing to make myself feel better

“Egbert, I swear to fucking god, you cannot choose a Nord class and expect me not to hate you. Why would you be a god damn blonde bag of muscle when you can be a fucking furry?” Dave was currently schooling his best friend over Skype, the kid had recently bought Skyrim and so far all he did was customize his character at the start of the game. And he was somehow already doing it in 15,000 ways of wrong. Dave was in the middle of a lengthy explanation of how to forge the best weapon of the game, “…So as a recap, first you get the wabbajack, then use it on the-“He covered the camera with his hand, and growled something unintelligible, with a triumphant noise and a ‘hmmph’ he uncovered the lens.

“Sorry dude, My Bro’s being a douche,”

“It’s alright Dave! Seriously, maybe I should let you go... we've been talking for about four hours...”

“But I didn't even get to explaining the best place in Whiterun to sell your shit, and where’s the best places to buy shit... and don’t even trust that bitch in Morthal... don’t fuckin' do it.”

John coughed, and smiled at the camera, “Oh, jeez... Dave I’m feelin' a little sick...”

“Dude, you suck at lying...” Dave rolled his eyes, (despite the fact the other couldn't possibly see his gesture through his shades) “Whatever dude, G’night or whatever”

“Night Dave, wait uh morning? Day..? What time is it over there?”

“Time doesn’t exist in Texas dude, proven fact. 100% scientific fact”

John said nothing and looked confused for a moment, he waved with a smile and then disconnected. Dave closed his laptop and moved it from his chest to another area of his bed. He looked down to give an annoyed look to the man currently lying across his lap.

“Hey Bro, you comfortable down there?” The older male nodded in response and made a kissy face, the younger sighed and shifted a bit to reposition the other to a more comfortable area on his lap, “Dude seriously what’s your deal?” 

“Nothin'..” Bro smiled and nuzzled Dave’s thigh. It was strange for him to be cuddly and docile like this, Dave wasn’t exactly sure what to think of this. It was somewhat unsettling.

“C’mon dude, somethin’s up”

“Jeez Dave, ‘m almost hurt... A guy can’t just cuddle up with his lil' bro for no reason?”

Dave shook his head, “No man, you’re creeping the shit out of me.”

The other was silent for a moment, as if he’d lost interest in the conversation, just as Dave moved to open his laptop again, the older male decided to pipe up.

“Let me suck your dick.”

“What the fuck dude? No!”

“Why not?”

“'Cuz you flash in here and scare the fuck out of me, you’re acting like a tame cat and I don’t trust you anywhere near my genitals at the moment.” He flicked Bro’s nose, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to annoy.

“Please?”

“Dude no.”

“Why?”

“No”

Bro glared and sat up, he pushed Dave’s torso down as the kid tried to get up also. He showed a warning flash of his teeth and straddled the other. “Let me suck your dick.” 

“Why?” Dave twitched; his body was working against him. He silently cursed himself because of how his _little friend_   was reacting.

“‘Cause I’m bored,” Bro shrugged and ground his hips down into the others.

“Fine.” The aviator clad male figured Bro was dealing with his boredom better than normal, he was glad Bro didn't bust in his room brandishing a blade and yelling about dueling or some shit. Or dumping an assload of smuppets on him... Or forcing him to endure the soul sucking stare of Cal. All of those things had happened. Numerous times. Bro Smirked, obviously pleased with getting his way. He repositioned himself so he was a little ways away from the kid’s crotch. He licked his lips, something Dave thought he could have done without. Seriously, the guy was purposely being a porn star level douche.

“Dude, was the stupid lip licking thing necessary?”

“Yep, totally necessary. Woulda died without doin' it lil' man...”

Dave sighed with annoyance; he reached down and pulled off the other’s hat. He threaded his fingers in his hair and waited for him to do something. Bro looked up, making sure to catch eye contact as he slowly palmed Dave’s crotch. He waited a few moments for the kid to whine before undoing his zipper. He nuzzled the other’s bulge through his boxers, breathing hot air onto the growing erection.

“Seems someone’s a little excited huh?”

“Bro shut the hell up”

“Aw Dave, you've wounded me. My feelings have been stabbed. Stabbed right in the heart,”

Dave groaned, tired of Bro’s bullshit, “Dude, seriously... You said you’d suck my dick... Fucking get to it.”

Bro pulled down the other’s boxers, and gripped Dave’s member. He’d still not undone his gloves and he really didn’t plan on doing so. “Dunno man, I don’t wanna suck a dick that belongs to someone that’s being mean to me.”

“Dude, god fucking damn it.”

“Hmm?” He licked a stripe up the length of Dave’s erection and pulled back. He lowered his shades to eye Dave with an expectant look. “‘m not gonna do anything more if I don’t hear a sorry.”

“Fine, ‘m so fuckin sorry for getting irritated with you for saying something but not doing it.”

“That’s not a sincere soundin’ apology...” Bro licked him in short dashes of his tongue, starting from the base and stopped just before reaching the head.

Dave gasped and pulled on Bro’s hair “God fucking damn it, ‘m sorry okay. C’mon...”

He ran his fingers over the head of Dave’s cock a few times, pretending he didn’t hear the other. Dave gritted his teeth; of course Bro wouldn’t just suck his dick. Of freaking course not. He felt like a dumbass for even thinking for a moment that Bro would just be cool and suck him off.

“Dude please, just fucking suck me...”

“Uh-uh...”

“Bro!” Dave growled and thrusted his hips upward trying to force Bro to just take him in his mouth. The only thing he managed to do was bash the head of his cock into the other’s teeth and cause a pained wince.

“Whoa there lil' dude,” Bro exhaled, and licked his lips again. He planted a few wet kisses on Dave’s shaft.

Dave moaned softly, “Was this your god damned plan? To tease me until I got tired of your bullshit and just started fucking your mouth?”

“Maybe...” he licked in a long stripe again.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” He gripped Bro’s hair in a sturdier grip and grabbed the base of his dick, forcing the head into his Brother’s mouth. Bro moaned as he did so, and sucked lightly against the flesh invading his mouth. He squeezed his left thumb, forcing his gag reflex away as he started to feel the other pushing his head down. Dave groaned as he finally felt that wet heat surround his cock, he bit his lip and shut his eyes.

“God damn...”

Bro huffed; he sucked around the length in his mouth. The younger moaned, he pulled hair, to signal him to move. Bro refused, he stayed at his base, swallowing around his cock.

“Bro, ‘m gonna fuck your face if you don’t fucking do something.”

The older male groaned and made some unintelligible noises, Dave smirked. “So that’s how this is gonna be then?” He moved his hands from the other’s hair and placed one on each of his cheeks, gripping onto his jaw. He pushed, forcing Bro’s head back and he thrusted. He forced his head back down, and quickly built up a rhythm of pushing him back as he pulled out and pushing his face forward as he pushed in. “Bro... Mm...” Dave’s eyes had closed at some point; he moaned and looked down, only to look back up once he’s registered the view below him. Bro’s shades were hanging from his face at an awkward angle, saliva dripping from his full lips. He was currently laving the other with his tongue, as if trying force the taste of Dave’s dick to his memory. Dave let go of his jaw, moving one of his hands back to the other’s hair. He pulled, and twisted the strands in his fingers, trying his best to fuck up his Brother’s stupidly styled anime hair. He slowed his thrusts, Bro kept rhythm by bobbing his head, but after every each thrust he pulled off to lay kisses on the underside of Dave’s cock and swirl his tongue around on the crown. 

“Bro... you’re being such a cockslut... Basically begging for me to fuck your face? God damn dude... you've got some serious problems...”He pulled back, his lips making an obscene pop. And saliva connected his lips to the other’s member. “Dunno what you’re talking about lil' dude... You’re the one who was fucking my face like a god damned sex depraved animal.” Dave growled and forced Bro’s mouth open with his thumb, he traced his teeth for a moment to warn him silently ‘don’t fucking bite me’ before thrusting back in.

“Animal huh? I’ll show you animal...” Dave began to brutally thrust into the other’s mouth; Bro couldn't even keep up with his tongue. All he could do was keep his mouth open and force himself to not gag. On an offbeat he managed to unzip his pants, freeing his throbbing cock from its confines. He began to hurriedly jerk himself off, his rhythm matching Dave’s thrusts.

“F-fuck man, look at you... Jerking off to-“A moan caught in his throat, “J-jerking yourself to your little brother...” He slowed to deliver a particularly hard thrust, causing a satisfying choking noise from the other. Dave bit his lip, and forced Bro’s head down, he rutted into the other’s throat with a long moan. He was close. “Mm, Gonna come Bro... gonna cum right down your throat... Make ya swallow it..” He moaned again as he felt Bro’s tongue flicking over his shaft, “Bet you’d like that yeah? Being forced to swallow your little brothers cum?” Bro sped his hand; he tightened his grip around his head, swiping his thumb to catch the drips of precum dripping down his shaft. He moaned around Dave’s cock and that set the kid off, He was groaning out a loud scream of Bro’s name as he forced his head down, His nose was pressed against Dave’s smooth stomach as the kid was frantically rutting into his mouth. Bro shut his eyes as he felt the first stream of warm liquid hitting the back of his throat and sliding down. He sucked, milking his cock for all it was worth, Dave came in long spurts into the other’s throat and Bro happily swallowed. After a few heavy breaths the younger whined and pulled at Bro’s hair, forcing away from his now spent cock.

“Dude, ged-off...” Dave’s speech was slurred and his voice jumped in octave,

Bro left a final kiss on his softening shaft and released, “Damn kid...”

“Shut up,” Dave grabbed the collar of Bro’s shirt, and pulled. The older male got the hint and repositioned himself into a straddling position. He looked down at the kid with a shit eating grin before forcing his lips on him. He wasted no time in shoving his tongue into the others; he prodded at Dave’s tongue encouraging it to play. He reached under himself and grabbed the younger’s hand, forcing it to grip his cock, Dave groaned into the kiss and began to hurriedly jerk Bro off. After a few moments, Bro was a moaning mess against the other’s lips; he pulled away from the kiss to turn his head toward the ceiling with a loud moan.

“G-gonna...”

Dave smirked, and stopped his movements. “Oh?”

“Dave, what the shit... k-keep going.”

“No.”

“Please? Dave, c’mon... You’re not still mad at me for earlier right? C’mon lil' dude...”

Dave sighed, he moved his hand again slowly, “Beg for it.”

Usually Bro would have endured; he would have smirked and dared the kid... But at the moment he couldn't exactly form coherent thought. He swallowed his pride and looked down at the other with pleading eyes. “Dave please let me cum, I want to cum...” 

“Well since you asked so nicely”

With another three strokes of his hand, Bro was gripping onto Dave’s arm, digging his nails into his flesh and moaning his name. His cock drooled out a few spurts of cum and he dropped to the bed. “G-god damn kid...”

“What’s wrong old man? You can’t finish as well as you used to?”

Bro glared, and leaned over to bite Dave’s neck harshly “I’ll have you know I came like four times today... don’t blame me if ‘m not performing all that good.”

“Wait what? Why?”

“Practicing... for the uh... Face fucking. Got me a lil horny...” He laughed nervously

“Bro, I swear to fucking god...”

He opened his arms, inviting the kid to cuddle “Shh, no yelling... lets take a nap... ‘M tired.”

Dave rolled his eyes and scooted into the other’s arms; he kissed him lightly and turned his head to get in a better position. “Love you...”

“Love you too lil' dude.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot smut, how do smut


End file.
